Holidays of dreams
by CrystalShady
Summary: Sonic and whole his crew ride to sea.For holidays and rest.Story with humor,romantic and released atmosphere beetwen friends.Boys are trying to capture girls Vector with Eggman are shipboys.And moreee... Mainly romantic and comedy Sonamy Shadouge Silvaze


**Chapter 1**

**On the battlefield...**

Sun was shining and wheater was warm.When you have black fur.Only one thing what you can do is laying in shadow.Or go to the water.But I can't swim.And go anywhere in this is too nerve-racking.I just hate wheater like this.I sighed to the warm air."Shadow."I heard similiar voice say my name.I didn't want respond."Shadow."I was still laying and nothing more."Shadow !"Yelled voice.Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and started shake with me."Wake up.Wake up!"Under pressure I opened eyes.I am awake.I'm awake!Thanks to you."I saw Silver how was smileing on me."Awww.Fuck off Silver.I'm not in mood to listening you."I answered.Silver snorted."Fuck you too."Answered white hedgehog and went away."Finaly."I sighed with tiredness.

"Awful wheater.This isn't normal.""We konw Rock.But we can't do anything about it."Answered Blaze to dark-blue unicorn They were returning home from shopping.Blaze looked back on small brown owl."Stop comment the weather and help Han."Rock didn't protest and nodded."Han give my your bags.""Thanks Rock."Blaze smiled and continued to the home.'I hope boys will be already home.It seems like it will be raining.She throught and sighed.

Vector was swingingin his detective chair.He was sleeping and snorting."Vector!""Awww"Vector falled from his chair.Espio sighed."Patethic.""Espio what's the matter?!I had a beatifull dream.I had pink dress and I was dancing with some beatifull woman.She wanted kiss me.Do you understand?!"Espio¨s eyes widened ."Pink.Dress?"Vector felt how appeared red on his faces."Eh...m...e...yeah.""More pathetic.Answered Espio."I'm not an idiot!""I didn't say you are idiot.""Yeah.But that woman was really pretty.And what you wanted to me Espio."Chameleon pulled out the journals.Vector turned red again."Do you know something about that?Vector.""Where did you get that?"Protested crocodile rped out the journals."In postbox...and this too."Said Espio and showned Vector small papers."What's that?""Bills for you.For your porn journals.And just for last mounth."Added Espio and went out from room."Great just great."Said Vector.

Day was warm and shiny,but night was in rain was falling on the warm ground.Sonic looked into window.He saw dark skies and thunders.After that look he turned back to the computer."Finaly.Answer."Said blue hedgehog click some buttons on the key set.He had on Icq and Msn.Shadow and Silver were on-line.

Silver in his home sighed and fell on key set."Boring.I am boring."He said.Suddenly he heard sound from computer.Silver moved up with head."War sheep challenge."Silver smiled."Yeah that's Shadow.My rescuer from boring."Silver pushed accept and waited for loading.Icq gave signal,new report came from Sonic."Hey I want join too. :)"He wrote,Shadow answered to him."You shit. :( ."Silver smiled and sent answer.While that,game was loaded."You'll go down Silver :) "Answered Shadow."I want to join too .( .Pls boys.I will scared you in night :) "Shadow rolled his eyes."My god.Just not that."Silver must to laughed from that."You're really shit.You fucker."Answered black hedgehog."I hate you!Do you know it?""Yeah,Yeah."Silver ate some bread and stared on monitor."What about that game?"He said with microfone."Yeah.Let's start."Agreed Sonic.Game started.

Sonic had first turn with tank."Good bye."He said with maliciousness. and shoot down Shadow's boogie."You killed my sheep you bitch!Yo'll pay for this ."Sonic smiled she is on better place."Shadow shoot down Sonic's tank.Hedgehog just stared on the screen with widened eyes."Hey my tank!poor ship."She is on better place under flowers."Laughed Shadow."Hey you suck!"Silver while that destroyed Sonic's helicopter."Hey that's not fair.You aer two on one."Silver laughed"Don't be stupid Sonic.It's just team strategy."Added Shadow."I throught you work alone Shad."Replied Sonic"Yeah but you are shit so you must be destroyed. :)."Shadow elliminated Sonic's boogy."Poor sheep."Answred Silver."Hey do you know where we'll go on holidays?"Asked Silver and destroyed sonic's second helicopter."I don't know.Maybe on sea.That was joke."Answered Shadow."No!Sea no!Neveer!!"Yelled Sonic and elliminated silver's tank."Hey."Protested Silver."Bingo.""Why you don't want ride to sea?"Wanted know Silver."Yeah.Little boy can't swim."Said bored Shadow.When shoot down next Sonic's next machine."It's too easy with you dude!"Sweared Shadow."So that's reason.Hey it isn't so bad at sea.Water is there,beachs,palms,drinks,hotels,volleyball.somewhere some sharks,and mainly beatifull girls in swimsuits."Added Silver."Hm.Great I'm death.Thanks boys.really."Shadow laughed."You wanted join.Do you remember that?""You cunt.""And what now?"Asked Silver.Sonic sighed."What about Worms?"Shadow yawned."Why not?Crip.""Imbecile."Protested Sonic.And on skies appeared stars...


End file.
